La Navidad de Usagi y Misaki
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: Navidad esta cerca y Misaki tiene gran ilusion, quesorpresa es que Usagi no piensa igual, pero un deseo navideño hara que todo cambie para los dos.


Los personajes que aparecen aqui pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura

El clima se tornaba cada vez más frio, las personas ya usaban abrigos y bufandas, algunos más afortunados prendían su calefacción en casa para mantenerla en una temperatura agradable, como era el caso de la casa de aquel afable escritor, aquel que compraba osos de felpa por adicción y gustaba de escribir historias LB por diversión, o que le hacía ganar muchos premios y dinero, Usagi era bien parecido y un romántico soñador como bien caracterizaban a los escritores, el personaje principal de sus historias no era más que el amor de su vida, un joven animoso, lleno de felicidad y buenos sentimientos, algo lento para el estudio, pero inteligente en lo que la vida se refería, Misaki era el hermano de un joven del que estaba Usagi enamorado, sin embargo, Misaki fue ganando el corazón de Usagi con el trato diario, a Misaki le costaba aceptar su gusto por los hombres, pero era inevitable darse cuenta que Usagi ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Ese día, como siempre, Misaki estaba preparando la comida para Usagi, con su delantal puesto giraba un cucharón dentro de una olla donde había un poco de sopa mizu, era involuntario el movimiento pues la mente de Misaki estaba en otro lado, con la mirada recorrió toda la estancia, las escaleras, las ventanas, la puerta hasta que detuvo sus ojos en la sala, donde estaban un par de osos con moños rojos alegóricos a la ocasión que se avecinaba.

-Navidad está muy cerca y esta casa carece de adornos y ambiente cálido-Pensaba el joven mientras no dejaba de girar el brazo.-Lo que me hace pensar en otra cosa, tengo que comprar el regalo de Usagi, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que de verdad le gusta a Usagi? –

-DIABLOS ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS-Grito soltando el cucharon para tomarse la cabeza y jalarse algunos cabellos .

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-La profunda voz de Usagi saco de sus pensamientos a Misaki

-Pero ¿En qué momento ha llegado?-Pensó el chico.

-¿En qué pensabas Misaki?-

-Bueno, en que esta por acercarse Navidad y no se ha adornado la casa, hay que comprar un árbol de navidad, focos, flores, esferas, regalos…-Los ojos de Misaki se habían tornado en estrellas llenas de ilusión.

-Qué tontería-Dijo en suspiro Usagi, algo que sorprendió a Misaki pues siempre se había notado emocionado por todo lo que le emocionara a él.

-¿Pero qué dices?-

-Pues nada más que Navidad es una celebración muy tonta y muy superficial, no se necesita de un día en especial para dar regalos o abrazar a las personas, justo como lo hago contigo- Sin terminar de hablar Usagi ya estaba sobre Misaki intentando robarle un beso.

-PUEDES TOMARLO EN SERIO?- Dijo zafándose del que trataba de cambiar de tema.

-Pues es simple, eso de Navidad no me interesa en lo absoluto, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras-Dicho esto Usagi se alejó de Misaki dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto de trabajo.

Misaki no le quitó la mirada de encima, seguía cada paso que daba pues le sorprendía la frialdad con que se estaba comportando.

El cuarto estaba obscuro, únicamente lo iluminaba una lámpara de escritorio, de pronto un rayo de luz entro al momento que alguien abrió la puerta, pero enseguida desapareció, Usagi se quedó recargado en la puerta pensando un poco en lo que acababa de pasar.

-No esperaba que le importara- Era una fecha que a Usagi le costaba aceptar.

-Me voy a la escuela!-Fue el grito de Misaki seguido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

No se contuvo y dio un vistazo por la puerta para ver que le había dejado la sopa lista para que la comiera y entone simplemente suspiro.

-Wow, realmente hace frio-Dijo Misaki mientras se abrochaba el botón del cuello de su gabardina y se acomodaba la bufanda.

-Fue muy extraña la forma de reaccionar de Usagi, pero no me importa su amargura hacia la Navidad, yo me encargare de llevarla a esa casa-Dijo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Cerca de la Universidad, había una tienda de navidad que no pudo evitar ver, emocionado corrió hasta el escaparate y vio fascinado adornos de todo tipo, coronas con nochebuenas y hojas, santa Claus de todos tamaños y formas, duendes, gnomos, bastones de caramelos y adornos que incluso nunca había visto, entonces una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Está decidido, mi plan lo hare después de clases-

La universidad de Misaki estaba llena de adornos navideños, cada árbol estaba adornado con focos y esferas, su salón de clases estaba siendo adornado con guías verdes y flores de noche buena, algunas adornadas con esferas de colores brillantes, verdes, rojas, amarillas y doradas, el joven estaba maravillado, no dejaba de ver cada detalle, de techo a suelo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Verdad que se ve hermoso?-Dijo Keiichi.

-Esta increíble, hubiera traído un detalle para adornar-

-Aún puedes-

-¿De verdad Sempai?-

-Sí, cada uno de nosotros pondremos un detalle propio, algo personal, al final, este es el salón donde pasamos tiempo diario y se pasara por un gran tiempo, como familia este salón es nuestra casa-

-Valla que lindo, entonces en ese caso buscaré algo para poner-Dijo con un entusiasmo que Keiichi no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la razón por la que le gustaba Misaki, era un chico como pocos.

-¿Ya trajo algo Sempai?- Preguntó intrigado Misaki.

-No, aún estoy pensando que traer-Pero fueron interrumpidos por una de las chicas que terminaba de poner el arbolito de navidad en la esquina cerca del escritorio del profesor.

-Compañeros ya quedo listo el arbolito de Navidad, solo queda hacer un anuncio, hemos decidido realizar una actividad, a este árbol no le pondremos esferas, en lugar de eso, pondremos esta mesita con pequeños papelitos y plumas para que cada uno, cuando lo crean conveniente, escriban un deseo para que se les haga realidad la noche de Navidad y lo cuelguen con estos ganchitos que también encontrarán en esta cajita, así que a partir de este momento, cualquiera puede poner sus deseos-

Los bullicios de alegría y emoción se hicieron escuchar, las chicas fueron las primeras en acercarse, algunos chicos se quedaron sentados y otros seguían adornando el salón, Keiichi sonreía con emoción, pero cuando vio a Misaki noto una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Lo que pasa es que hay algo que me dejó preocupado en la mañana-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Sucede que le hablé a Usagi sobre Navidad y adornar la casa y se portó con mucha frialdad e indiferencia y él no suele ser así-

-Bueno, porque no deseas que festeje como todos-

-Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro, creo que no debo forzarlo a nada-

-O puedes llevarle tú la Navidad y mostrarle lo linda que es-

Esto último le recordó a Misaki el plan que había ideado antes de llegar a la Universidad y recobró la emoción y coraje para realizarlo

-Tienes razón, incluso ya tengo un plan-

-Muy bien! Pues a ponerlo en práctica-

-Si! y ¿Tú ya sabes que vas a desear?-

-Tengo algo en mente- Dejando algo intrigado a Misaki con su repentino misterio.

La ciudad estaba totalmente adornada de arriba hacia abajo, árboles de navidad, escaparates adornados con focos, gente disfrazada de duendes y uno que otro de Santa Claus, la gente sonreía mientras compraban los regalos de Navidad, algunos otros preocupados y apurados, la festividad estaba a una semana de distancia, ofertas y regalos de temporada era lo que se anunciaba, la mayoría de las personas corrían por el suyo, la alegría y emoción era tal que el viento frío casi no se sentía por tanta calidez humana, calidez que una persona no compartía, Usagi caminaba con su ostentoso abrigo de diseñador color café, sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos y su cuello cubierto con una bufanda, caminaba como si no se percatara de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, realmente no le gustaba la Navidad, desde pequeño tenía un sentimiento de repulsión y enojo, algo que le impedía sonreír como aquellos que lo rodeaban, sumergido en sus recuerdos cuando de pronto entró en una tienda de ropa, veía los escaparates y la ropa perfectamente doblada, se notaba que era muy fina, su andar se detuvo frente a una mesa con bufandas de diferentes colores, entonces miró fijamente una color roja.

-Es igual-Dijo casi en un suspiro.

-No me importa que Usagi no esté de acuerdo, adornaré la casa con fotos y esferas-Decía Misaki tratando de contener el aliento pues cargaba un millar de bolsas con compras navideñas. -La casa de Usagi quedara perfecta, cálida y llena de felicidad, se podrá respirar el ambiente navideño antes de entrar, eso es seguro-

Realmente el frío no le afectaba pues iba sudando por el esfuerzo sobre humano que hacía, sin embargo el camino fue corto, tal vez era la emoción de imaginar la casa adornada, pero cuando se percató ya estaba bajando las bolsas y cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno, es momento de comenzar-Dijo después de un suspiro para después poner manos a la obra.

Misaki puso las bolsas en los sillones y saco grandes guías verdes con escarcha y las puso en el barandal de las escaleras entrelazadas, puso un poco más en el barandal del balcón donde estaban los cuartos, en cada espacio colocó una esfera con colores intercalados, rojo, dorado, blanco y azul.

En las ventanas colocó unos adornos navideños como son botas de fieltro, imágenes de hombres de nieve, un trineo jalado por renos y un poco de guía verde.

Al filo del mueble donde estaba el teléfono puso focos de colores y algunos manteles con motivos navideños, cambio los cojines de los sillones por rojos y verdes.

Misaki estaba tan emocionado que no se percató que estaba cantando canciones navideñas mientras acomodaba cada detalle con gran empeño.

-Esto será una gran sorpresa para Usagi, estoy seguro que será muy feliz-Pero se percató que se estaba preocupando mucho por él, porque Usagi fuera feliz y entonces se detuvo, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando el cielo del atardecer.

-Es la primera Navidad alejado de mi hermano mayor ¿Estará bien que no esté con él?, bueno, estará con su esposa, seguro estará bien, pero ¿Estaré bien yo?-

Esos pensamientos le daban vuelta una y otra vez, no había pensado en su hermano, en su lugar, solo pensaba en Usagi y la cara que pondría cuando viera el trabajo que había hecho, por un momento se sintió culpable.

-Me faltó el regalo de Usagi- Fue el pensamiento que lo sacó de su letargo, enseguida juntó la basura y salió corriendo de la casa.

Misaki sabía perfectamente que le daría a Usagi de regalo, pero tenía que conseguir algunas cosas antes de prepararlo todo.

-También tengo que conseguir un regalo para mi hermano, para Aikawa y también para Izaka lo único malo es que no me quedará para el árbol de Navidad, bueno, estoy seguro que Usagi se emocionará y comprará uno-

No había una persona más feliz en la ciudad que Misaki haciendo comprar de Navidad, de pronto, cuando estaba ya todo listo, pasó por una florería y vio macetas con flores de noche buena, sin pensarlo entró y vio algunos arreglos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-Dijo el encargado, un hombre muy alto, pero de mirada amable.

-Sí, busco un arreglo que no sea costoso-

-Tengo estos de aquí, no están tan elaborados y son económicos-

Misaki vio que eran muy sencillos, estaba seguro que Usagi estaba acostumbrado a lo caro, pero se verían bien en la entrada.

-Muy bien, me llevo dos por favor-

Usagi había salido para aclarar su mente, el frío se había quedado impregnado en su rostro, mientras subía por el elevador recordaba la alegría que todo el mundo dejaba ver y lo que en realidad le molestaba la Navidad.

-Es pura hipocresía-Decía para si mismo.

Al momento llegó a la puerta de su casa y vio un arreglo de flores de Noche buenas a cada lado de la puerta, se detuvo y pensó lo peor, al tiempo metió la llave y la giró despacio, cuando abrió la puerta comprobó lo que había pensado, desorbitó sus ojos al ver los malos arreglos que, seguramente, Misaki había hecho, focos donde eran innecesarios, adornos pegados en la ventana, cojines de colores, tapetitos navideños y lo más decente pero nada acomodado, guías verdes con esferas en las escaleras.

-Ah! Usagi! sorpresa! Mira lo que hice, casi puedo respirar la Navidad aquí-Dijo un muy feliz Misaki.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

-Así es, ¿Verdad que quedó muy bien? Es la primera vez que adorno una casa, pero no quedo mal-

Pero Misaki no tuvo respuesta, solo escuchó la puerta cerrándose y vio a un Usagi subiendo las escaleras sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hey Usagi! ¿No dirás ni un gracias? Puse mucho empeño en esto- Dijo casi en un grito.

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo Misaki fue el sonido de la puerta del estudio cerrándose.

-Eres un mal agradecido!- Pero tampoco hubo respuesta.-Valla, es un pesado- Dijo al momento que se sentó en el sillón y continuó bordando algo que no se podía distinguir bien.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se había dicho sobre poner los deseos de navidad en el arbolito, ya había muchos papelitos con los deseos puestos, palabras llenas de esperanza, si bien estaba casi lleno, aún faltaban algunas personas del salón de clases que no habían puesto, como era el caso de Misaki y su amigo Keiichi.

-Aún no has decidido que poner ¿Verdad Misaki?-

-Así es, aunque la realidad es que, quisiera que Usagi no fuera tan malhumorado, posiblemente eso ponga como deseo-

-¿Sucede algo con Usagi?-

-Pues tiene un par de días que adorne la casa, pensé que ver iluminado y con motivos navideños Usagi podría cambiar su actitud ante la fiesta, pero creo que es peor, desde ese día no me dirige la palabra, es más, casi ni me ve y la verdad no entiendo por qué-

-Has intentado preguntarle?-

-Si, pero la única respuesta que consigo es su frío silencio-

-Animo Misaki, si ves que la situación no mejora, puedes venir a mi casa a pasar la fecha sin problemas-

-Muchas gracias Sempai, eres muy amable-

-Sabes que te quiero, por eso lo digo- Comentario al que Misaki se sonrojó un poco y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y dime ¿Qué trajiste para adornar?-

-Esto-Dijo mostrando un adorno que era una casa de galletas con un hombre de jengibre.-Pienso ponerlo en la orilla de mi escritorio y ¿tú que traes Misaki?-

-Esta bota navideña, mira puse mi nombre-

Era una bota muy sencilla, pero muy alegre en colores e imágenes, al amigo siempre le gusto esa forma de ser tan sencilla y autentica de Misaki, ya lo había dicho antes, pero cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de él, ya sabía cuál era el deseo que tenía para Navidad, pero prefería reservarlo un poco más.

La mayor parte del día Misaki se la pasaba dentro de su recámara mientras que Usagi no salía del estudio, incluso esperaba a que Misaki comiera para comer después él, para Misaki era muy extraña la actitud de Usagi, empezaba a extrañar al Usagi impertinente y entrometido, aquel que invadía su privacidad y lo obligaba a… bueno, reamente eso no lo extrañaba mucho, pero si platicar con él o que le dijera sobre sus siguientes publicaciones, simplemente lo extrañaba.

Faltaba un día para Navidad, era de mañana y Misaki preparaba la comida antes de ir a clases, vio que Usagi bajaba las escaleras con su abrigo puesto listo para salir.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- Se preocupó Misaki.

-No, ya me voy- Y sin más salió de la casa.

-Hay pero es un grosero engreído- Pero el teléfono frenó la ira de Misaki, apagó la estufa y se dirigió a contestar.

-¿Diga? Ah! Hermano! Que gusto que llames-

-Me da gusto escucharte Misaki ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Decía la voz desde el teléfono.

-Muy bien hermano, estoy por salir a la escuela-

-Bueno, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, te hablo porque quiero que sepas algo importante-

Misaki escuchó atento, en cuanto su hermano le dijo la razón de la llamada abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Estás ahí Misaki?-

-S..si hermano-

-Bueno, piénsalo y me haces saber-

-Si hermano, te hare saber cualquier cosa-

-Muy bien, cuídate mucho y espero tu llamada-

Dicho esto la llamada terminó, pero Misaki aún sostuvo el teléfono por unos minutos más, era una decisión algo complicada, esperaba que la respuesta pudiera dársela Usagi.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Usagi?-Dijo el amigo de Misaki mientras cerraban el cuaderno, pues las clases ya habían terminado.

-Igual, no me ha dirigido la palabra- Dijo Misaki con un dejo de tristeza.

-Recuerda Misaki, mi casa está abierta para ti cuando quieras-

-Sí, muchas gracias-Sin decir más Misaki se levantó y se retiró, su amigo se quedó un momento para acomodar sus libros, hecho esto se levantó y se dirigió al arbolito, se detuvo unos minutos para contemplarlo y entonces vio los papelitos listos para ser escritos en ellos.

Por fin era el día tan esperado por Misaki, era el día de navidad, sin embargo, al despertarse se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama viendo una caja de regalo frente a él, era el regalo de navidad de Usagi, pero una tristeza le apretó el pecho al recordar que no había arbolito de navidad donde ponerlo, a él se le había acabado el dinero y Usagi no puso gran interés en comprar uno como pensaba, lentamente se levantó de la cama y se vistió, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y al salir vio la estancia, la sala y los adornos que había puesto, antes se le hacían maravillosos, pero ahora, eran pobres, de pronto se sintió ridículo e inmaduro, ante esta idea apretó un poco la caja de regalo, intentando tomar fuerzas, despacio bajó las escaleras y puso la caja de regalo en la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono para después dirigirse a la cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y vio el pavo que había estado descongelando junto con un poco de ensalada que tenía días preparando, cerró la puerta al escuchar que Usagi bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenos días-Dijo volteándose a verlo con la misma alegría de siempre.-No quiero que me vea triste-Pensaba, pero no tuvo respuesta de Usagi, quien se sentó en el sillón de la sala más grande, pero Misaki no perdía la esperanza, aun cuando ya era muy poca.- estaba pensando ¿Qué te parece un delicioso pavo al vino para esta cena de Navidad, puedo acompañarlo con espagueti y algo de ensalada dulce, leí que eso se acostumbra en América y me parece muy novedoso para nosotros…-

-¿Puedes callarte?-Fueron las palabras que interrumpieron a Misaki.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que estoy harto de esto de la Navidad, te soporté con esto de los adornos, pero no pensé que ibas en serio con eso de la cena y todo el numerito, es realmente repulsivo e hipócrita-

Misaki no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez tan lastimado, no imaginó que esto sucediera.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así-

Usagi simplemente levantó la mirada y notó a un Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sabes lo muy entusiasmado que estaba de pasar este día tu lado, para mí la Navidad es una fecha muy hermosa donde todas las inhibiciones, miedos y obstáculos se pueden romper, pueden ser cambiados por amor, paz y felicidad ..- Misaki apenas y podía hablar tratando de contener el llanto.

-Yo esperaba que con los días cambiaras tu actitud, tu forma de ser, que compraras un arbolito de Navidad y que lo adornáramos juntos, poner bajo él los regalos y cenar a la luz de las velas, pero veo que eres un egoísta una persona fría que le importa poco los sentimientos de los demás, NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PERSONA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMA Y JAMAS ENLOSDEMAS, INCLUSOCUANDO SEAN PERSONAS QUE DICES QUE AMAS!-

Usagi estaba perplejo con lo que estaba diciendo Misaki, era verdad que le importaba mucho.

-¿No entiendes que te extraño?-Dijo casi sin ser escuchado, aunque Usagi entendió perfectamente cada palabra, con pasos lentos se estaba acercando a Misaki, pero él lo detuvo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sabes que mi hermano me pidió que pasara Navidad con ellos?-

Usagi ante tal declaración abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada.

-Aún no le he dicho nada, pero creo que será lo mejor, es más, creo que aprovecharé para decirle que me iré a vivir con ellos y dejarte a ti y tu egoísmo-

Dicho esto, Musaki, con la cabeza agachada, corrió a la puerta y la abrió para salir de esa casa, entonces tan pronto el aire de la calle le toco el rostro las lágrimas no se detuvieron más y lloró como un niño pequeño, corrió sin detenerse mientras iba llorando.

-Es un tonto, yo de verdad quería pasar una noche de Navidad a su lado, solo fui un tonto-

Usagi vio cómo se alejaba corriendo desde la ventana de su casa, una vez que lo perdió de vista se giró y vio los adornos mal acomodados de Misaki, uno a uno y se percató que había una caja de regalo a un lado del teléfono, se acercó para revisar la etiqueta y vio su nombre escrito en ella junto con un dibujo chibi de la cara de Misaki.

No sabía que tanto había corrido, ni se percataba de que las tiendas estaban llenas de personas haciendo las compras de último momento, tampoco se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la mañana caminando sin rumbo hasta que vio su reloj.

-He estado mucho tiempo fuera, debo decidir qué hacer-

-Hey chibi-tan, por aquí- Eran los compañeros de trabajo de Usagi.

-Hola Izaka, Aikawa que hacen por aquí-

-Compras de último momento- Contesto Izaka

Pero al verlos sonriendo con los regalos en mano no pudo más y se soltó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ven vallamos a tomar un té y platicamos- Propuso Aikawa

Cerca de ellos estaba una cafetería llena de hermosos adornos navideños, daba un calor de hogar muy particular, el mismo calor que le hubiera gustado ver en casa de Usagi.

-Ya veo, ese Usagi siempre ha sido un amargado en cuanto a Navidad se refiere- dijo el que conocía a Usagi desde hace muchos años.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-

-Si, desde niño-

-¿Por qué?-

-Veras chibi-tan, a Usagi le sucedió algo muy triste, cuando estaba muy chico, sabes bien que únicamente su padre se dedicó a ellos, entonces un día de Navidad, Usagi siendo muy pequeño hizo una bufanda para su padre como regalo de Navidad, él estaba muy entusiasmado por darle la sorpresa a su padre, así que el día de Navidad, por la mañana, entró al despacho y encontró a su padre hablando por teléfono cosas de negocios y siendo un niño no entendía lo que era estar ocupado y le enseño su regalo, a lo que el padre la vio y dijo:

-La Navidad es para los hipócritas, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías-

Y siguió trabajando, tirando a la basura el regalo de Usagi, con el fin de darle una lección de madurez-

-Pero eso es muy malo-

-Sí, incluso en la cena de navidad únicamente estaban Usagi y su hermano, su padre siempre estaba haciendo negocios-

-Pobre de Usagi-Dijo un pensativo Misaki.

-Sí, realmente su padre era una persona muy especial-

-Pero aun así, no tenía por qué lastimarme, sabía lo emocionado que estaba por esto-

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, no puedes culparlo por lo que le han impuesto desde que era un bebe-

Misaki no tuvo nada que repelar ante eso, tenía razón, los cambios son paulatinos.

-Pero bueno chibi-tan, nos despedimos que aún tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Si Misaki, decide bien entre irte o quedarte, recuerda que es Navidad y debes estar con aquella persona que amas- Fueron las palabras de despedida de Aikawa para Misaki.

-Sí, muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus palabras-

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras-

Dicho esto se alejaron de Misaki y este se quedó muy pensativo sobre lo que le habían platicado, realmente hay mucho que no sabía de Usagi, no le sorprendía pues él siempre había sido muy hermético sobre su pasado.

El tiempo iba pasando y Misaki seguía en la calle, sin darse cuenta llegó a las puertas de la Universidad, decidió entrar pues tenía una idea de que podía poner como deseo de navidad en el arbolito de su salón.

Keiichi apenas había decidido que poner de deseo de Navidad, pues esperaba que las cosas cambiaran, algo que no sucedió, pero su sorpresa fue que cuando llegó al salón de clases ahí estaba la persona que amaba.

Misaki se volteó y vio a su amigo en la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué haces aquí Misaki?-

-Vine a poner mi deseo y tú?-

-Se me olvidaron unos cuadernos que necesitaré-Mintió s amigo.

-Ya veo-

-Veo que no ha mejorado las cosas con Usagi ¿Verdad?

-No, de hecho empeoraron-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Mi hermano me invito a pasar Navidad con él-

-¿Vas a ir?-

Pero Misaki no contesto nada, realmente lo estaba considerando, si Usagi no quería vivir la Navidad, no tenía por qué pasarla igual él.

-Discúlpame, tengo que irme-

Keiichi no dijo nada y lo dejó partir, era verdad que le dolía verlo así, que por verlo sonreír podía hacer cualquier cosa, amaba al Misaki alegre, pero también entendía y amaba al Misaki pensativo., la única idea que lo resignaba era que el corazón de su amado le pertenecía a aquel famoso escritor y no podía competir contra él.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, las calles se iban vaciando, la hora de la cena de Navidad se acercaba y Mizuki aún seguía en la calle pensando que hacer, caminaba aparentemente sin pensar, pero al levantar la mirada se vio frente a la estación de trenes, una hora era la distancia entre donde estaba hasta el lugar donde su hermano vivía, no llevaba maleta ni ropa, pero sabía que tenía al menos un par de mudas de ropa en casa de su hermano, por la falta de regalos no se preocupaba, sabía que su hermano lo entendería, además ya habría tiempo de entregárselo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Misaki camino lentamente hacia la estación de tren, vio los horarios, estaba en tiempo, había un tren que salía justo en media hora.

Cerca dela taquilla había un teléfono público, se acercó y antes de levantar la bocina recordó las palabras de aquella molesta representante "recuerda que es Navidad y debes estar con aquella persona que amas".

Amaba a su hermano, era su sangre, pero….

-¿Qué siento por Usagi realmente?- Se preguntó.

Misaki tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que ya conocía, espero a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea

-¿Hermano?-

-Ah Misaki, que gusto que llamaras, dime ya tomaste una decisión?-

-Si hermano, quería agradecerte la invitación, pero, si no te molesta, quisiera pasar estas fechas con Usagi-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si hermano, es muy divertido y además…. bueno, me agradaría estar aquí-

-Ya veo, está bien Misaki, no hay problema, que pases una maravillosa Navidad-

-Si hermano, muchas gracias, pásenla muy bien-

Podría ser un amargado, una persona fría, pero tenía que aceptar que Usagi se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante en su corazón.

-El será el Grinch y yo seré su estrella cálida- Dijo Misaki empezando a dibujar una sonrisa, pues le había hecho gracia lo que acababa de pensar.-Podrá ser un encimoso y alguien que no habla de sus sentimientos, pero al final, es mi Usagi-

Un destello de alegría se dejaba ver a través de sus ojos, la noche ya había caído y lo hermoso de la ciudad se dejaba ver pues estaba completamente iluminada, brillaba como una estrella, un sol, a diferencia de horas atrás Misaki disfrutaba cada paso en la ciudad, sabía que al llegar a casa de Usagi estaría todo igual que como lo dejó, silencioso y algo frío, pero él sabía que no permitiría que eso pasara, era verdad que Usagi había pasado unas Navidades tristes y solas, pero ya no más.

-Le enseñaré cual es la calidez de la Navidad-Entonces tomo ánimo y corrió hacia el edificio que se abría paso a su mirada, entró y subió por el elevador y al llegar al piso señalado dudo un poco, pero no se dejó caer, caminó hasta la puerta que ya conocía bien y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Bueno, es el momento-Al decir eso metió la llave al cerrojo y lentamente abrió la puerta, puerta que parecía que llevaba a otra dimensión.

Misaki cerró la puerta pero su boca se desencajaba, no era posible lo que estaba viendo, lámparas a media luz, focos de navidad alumbrando cada rincón de la casa, adornos navideños por donde viera, guías verdes adornaban el marco de las ventanas iluminadas con focos de colores que parpadeaban lentamente como la luz de una delicada luciérnaga, al fondo villancicos navideños, distinguía perfectamente el aroma de un buen pavo al vino y vio que el horno de la cocina estaba encendido, frente a él estaba un enorme árbol de Navidad adornado de cabeza a pie con esferas, figuras navideñas y focos blancos, para mejorarlo se dio cuenta que era natural, por lo que olía delicioso.

Caminó lentamente hasta el árbol navideño, cada paso era lento pues tenía miedo que tan maravillosa escena fuera una farsa y se rompiera ante cualquier movimiento brusco, era verdad, todo era verdad, a un lado del árbol la mesa estaba puesta, un hermoso mantel rojo aterciopelado con filo dorado y unos delicados copos de nieve, dos platos adornados con copas y cubiertos lujosos, a un lado una botella de champagne en una cubeta con hielos, a centro de la mesa candiles con velas encendidas dando un toque muy hogareño y cálido.

Sin darse cuenta, el celular de Misaki estaba sonando, pasado un rato se percató y lo contestó.

-Diga-

-Misaki? Estas bien?-Era Keiichi

-Ah, si, todo bien – Misaki apenas podía articular palabra ante tan maravillosa escena.

-¿De verdad? Suenas extraño? Paso algo malo con Usagi?-

-No, nada de eso, al contrario, la casa tiene un árbol de navidad enorme….- Pero las palabras de Misaki fueron interrumpidas porque escuchó pasos desde las escaleras, se giró y vio a Usagi parado a la mitad de las escaleras tan elegante como siempre, con esa coqueta sonrisa y mirada llena de ternura.

-Misaki, ¿Tienes la Navidad que querías?-

-Sí, la tengo, te hablo después-

Misaki le había colgado el teléfono dejando a un Keiichi pensativo, aquel que sonreía mientras estaba frente al árbol de los deseos de su salón de clases, guardó el celular y tomó la notita que él había puesto hace unos momentos

"Que Misaki tenga la navidad que sueña al lado de la persona que ama"

Un papelito más le llamo la atención, lo tomó y reconoció la letra de Misaki:

"Que Usagi sane el dolor del pasado y me regale una sonrisa"

-Eres tan sincero Misaki-Dijo su amigo en voz baja, una vez puesto el papel en su lugar se dio vuelta y se retiró.

La casa estaba llena de detalles que Misaki nunca imaginó que vería, había colgado el celular y se quedó quieto a un lado del hermoso árbol, Usagi se acercaba lentamente a él.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

-No, tú lo hiciste Misaki-

-Pero ¿De qué hablas? Yo no adorné esto, fuiste tú-

-No Misaki, fuiste tú quien hizo que naciera en mi ese sentimiento que tanto deseabas, tu alegría tu entusiasmo, verás, yo he tenido un pasado tormentoso y triste, pero tu Misaki, has derretido todo ese hielo en mi corazón- Usagi tomo el rostro de Misaki y se acercó a él.

Misaki se sonrojó y se zafó de Usagi.

-¿Cómo sabías que regresaría?-

-Porque fue mi deseo de navidad-

Misaki se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de Usagi, nunca se lo imaginó, realmente él fue la estrella cálida que derritió la frialdad del Grinch.

-Sé que en mi pasado estuve solo-Decía Usagi mientras se acercaba al árbol de navidad y tomaba uno de los regalos que estaban en el suelo-Pero mi presente es contigo y desearía que mi futuro así fuera-

Misaki tomó la caja de regalos que le entregaba Usagi, la abrió y vio una bufanda roja, la sacó y la vio con gran sorpresa, en una orilla estaban las iniciales "M & U" bordadas con hilo dorado.

-Pero esta bufanda tu….-

-No importa a quien se la di, importa a quien se la doy- La tomó y la puso alrededor del cuello de Misaki.

El joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo el día la paso deseando que esto sucediera y ahora que pasaba no sabía que decir.

-Ah cierto, yo también tengo un regalo para ti- Misaki tomó la caja que quedaba y se la entregó a Usagi .-No soy muy bueno en la costura y tal vez no sean finos como los otros, pero es un detalle-

Usagi abrió la caja y cual fue su sorpresa al ver el pequeño regalo que estaba dentro, un osito de felpa hecho a mano adornado con un gorro de navidad y el nombre de Usagi bordado en la playera roja que lo vestía, no se contuvo más y se acercó a Misaki para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo el joven forcejeando .

-Te quiero Misaki-Fueron las palabras que le dijo al oído, lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Maldita sea, ya sabe mis puntos débiles-Pensó Misaki mientras giraba la cara para no ser besado por Usagi.

-Anda Misaki, ¿No dijiste que era una época sin inhibiciones y fuera de obstáculos?-

-Pero no me refería a esto!- Pero ya no pudo forcejear con Usagi y entre las sombras se vio la silueta de dos hombres dejándose caer al suelo bajo un hermoso árbol de navidad, Usagi podía sentir los delicados labios de Misaki que se dejaban llevar por el mágico momento, Misaki levanto sus brazos para abrazar a Usagi, dándole la señal de que permitía lo que seguía.

El mágico momento pasó lento, pero a ritmo, la casa había sido testigo de un gran amor silenciado por las luces de los focos de navidad, a Misaki le costaba admitir, pero realmente quería mucho a Usagi, entre las sombras se veía a una pareja acostada lado a lado.

-Misaki-

-Que sucede?-

-Feliz Navidad-

-Hm… Feliz navidad-Dijo un sonrojado pero feliz Misaki.


End file.
